Naruto Chat The Seal Horror
by KikimaraLovesNaruto
Summary: Naruto gets captured by the akatsuki... DeixIno! SasoxHina! KisaxHaku! ItachixSaku!


Naruto Chat: The Seal Horror!

(SilentMistNin; BookBoy; SandCookie; 9TailedFox; ScarredLuvr; 1DayWithYou; KissKiss; PuppyIno log on)

SilentMistNin: Hello Kakashi-kun!

BookBoy: Haku-Chan! XD

SandCookie: Haku aren't you a boy???

ScarredLuvr: Yeah aren't you??

SilentMistNin: NOPE!!! I am a girl!

9TailedFox: That's great Haku! XD

1DayWithYou: H-hi N-Naruto-kun…

(9TailedFox d/c)

KissKiss: Naruto???

PuppyIno; SilentMistNin; BookBoy; SandCookie log off

ScarredLuvr: What the…?

1DayWithYou: N-Naruto-kun?!?!

(5thHokage log on)

5thHokage:You 3 have to come to my office…

KissKiss: Lady Hokage, what's the matter?

5thHokage:…Naruto has been captured from the Akatsuki!

ScarredLuvr: Let's go girls!

KissKiss&1DayWithYou: Hai!

(Out of the chat room)

Tsunade: Okay…Haku will go with Kakashi , Ino will go with Gaara, Sasuke will go with Hinata, and Sakura will go with Lee…NOW LEAVE!

Every1: Hai!

(Every1 left)

Sasuke: Hinata you okay?

(Hinata starts crying)

Hinata: Sasuke-san…I don't think we will find Naruto…

Sasuke: Your wrong! We will find him!!!

Hinata: No we won't…The Akatsuki will open the seal of the Kyuubi and he will break free and lose himself…

(Hears screaming)

Ino: Hinata! Sasuke! Sakura and Haku are gone! Lee and Kakashi turned their back and they were gone!

Sasuke: God…

(Haku running with Sakura towards them with blood on their hands)

Haku: Guys I saw them!

Sakura: They killed 50 ninja…we tried healing them but, it didn't work!

Hinata: THAT'S IT! NOW I'M GONNA NARUTO BACK WITHOUT HESITATION!!!

LET'S GO!!!!

Sasuke: Dang Hinata…

(Every1 followed Hinata)

Deidara: Wait Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori…Someone is following us maybe we should hide…

Itachi: Don't be a girl Deidara…We got the Kyuubi kid and all we have to do is bring him back to our leader….

Kisame: Itachi…maybe we should stop…Deidara can tell if someone is near we must hide!

Itachi: I am the leader of this squad right now Kisame! I don't take orders from peasants!

Sasori: Leader said that we have to bring the Kyuubi back…Instead of arguing how about we take Deidara's advice and stop arguing!

Deidara: Your soooo awesome Sasori-Kun!

Itachi: Okay Sasori-Baka…Show-off…

(Hide in the bushes)

Hinata: Guys I think they are…THEY'RE IN THE BUSHES!

(Attack them but Deidara put clay around them except Ino, Haku, Sakura, and Hinata)

Hinata: Byakugen!

Haku: Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!

Ino: Mind Transfer Jutsu!

Sakura: CHAAAA!!!

(Hinata attacks Sasori, Haku attacks Kisame, Ino attacks Deidara, and Sakura attacks Itachi)

Ino: Mind Transfer Jutsu!

(Ino's soul goes into Deidara's)

Deidara/Ino: Wow…Deidara carries a lot of clay!

Itachi: Deidara! Attack the blonde she is unconscious!

Deidara/Ino: I am her Itachi!

Kisame: Oh my gosh, Deidara!

Sasori: Deidara is the blonde dope!

Deidara/Ino: Clay Hardener no Jutsu!

(Deidara/Ino puts clay on Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame)

Deidara/Ino: Clay Removal no Jutsu!

(Removes clay from the boys)

Hinata: Guys let's get Naruto-kun!

(Naruto is not there nor the other Akatsuki members!)

Deidara/Ino: Dang! When I said Clay Removal no Jutsu they must've left!

Kakashi: Maybe you should get out of that Mind Transfer Ino…

Deidara/Ino: Hai! Mind Transfer Cancel!

(Ino's soul goes back into Ino's body)

Lee: Good…Now let's go!

Everyone: Hai!

(Everyone leaves so does Ino but some one grabs her ankle and the others leave her)

Deidara: Nice Jutsu you got there, Ino!

And you stole my hair style!

Ino: I'm sorry please don't hurt me!

Deidara: I won't!

(Deidara kisses Ino)

Deidara: See I didn't hurt you!

(Ino blushes and Deidara helps her up)

Deidara: Now go save the Kyuubi kid…I have no interest in him now…

(Deidara leaves)

Ino: Okay Deidara-kun…

(Ino catches up with squad)

Hinata: There they are!

(Hinata stops squad and tells them to attack)

Sasori: Go on and take the Kyuubi…I'll battle them..

(Itachi, Kisame leave)

Hinata: Guys go after them! I-I'll keep 'em busy…

(All leave)

Hinata: Sasori Akasun…Nice to meet ya again…

Sasori: No chatting now Mistress Hyuga!

Hinata: I AM NOT A MISTRESS!!! I AM HINATA JUST HINATA!!!

(Hinata's Byakugen was activated)

Sasori: Puppet Summoning Jutsu!

(Sasori's puppet shows up)

Hinata: I'm not gonna be stood up by a weak man.

**_To be continued…_**


End file.
